


Child's Play

by Darthkvzn



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cult of Kosmos (Assassin's Creed), Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthkvzn/pseuds/Darthkvzn
Summary: Kassandra might've entertained the thought of hearing out the Ghost of Kosmos, if not for Phoibe.
Kudos: 34





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Just porting over this short little oneshot from Tumblr and FFnet. Hope you enjoy!

It was obvious, in retrospect.

The Ghost of Kosmos would’ve known - or at least suspected, pointed her in the right direction - where Myrrine had gone after that fateful night.

They would’ve known how much Phoibe meant to her - a second, kinder iteration of herself, one without her flaws and shortcomings.

Zeus smite her, they’d literally told her where to find the gods damned cultists trying to assassinate her mother on Naxos.

Of fucking  _ course  _ Aspasia of Miletos was the woman behind the mask with the bloody tears.

And now here she was, a mere lunge away from her - and the Spear of Leonidas - brazenly asking for her help. For Kassandra to ensure that the will, the  _ intent _ of the now defunct Cult would survive through to a new age.

This woman. This…fucking  _ snake _ wearing Aphrodite’s skin.

“You destroyed the Greek world.” -Kassandra said, taking a step. “You destroyed  _ my family _ .”

Another step. The light from the Artifact wasn’t too bright, but the  _ misthios  _ could’ve sworn Aspasia’s kind visage slipped for a second.

She passed the pyramid, and rejoiced internally as she saw the Ghost’s nervous fingers twitch towards the poorly hidden dagger at her back.

“And when that wasn’t enough to fulfill your wretched designs, you destroyed the ones that I loved. The ones that I  _ cared _ for.”

Aspasia tensed as she towered above her. “It seems I misjudged you.” -she said, trying to keep her composure.

Kassandra shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not. Perhaps, in another time, I might’ve considered your proposal.” -she admitted, then pulled the Spear from her back. “My family lives, in one way or another, and the world will heal, eventually. Perhaps this Philosopher King of yours might’ve led us to greatness. But you had Phoibe killed.”

Her nemesis had the gall to scoff. “The  _ orphan _ ?”

Kassandra’s eyes narrowed a bit. “The  _ child _ .” -she corrected, coldly. “I may have found Myrrine and Nikolaos. Hades take me, I  _ still _ haven’t given up on Alexios. But when I had no one else - when I was alone on Kephallonia, looking up at Mount Ainos and wondering what my life might’ve been like if your precious  _ pythia _ hadn’t ruined it - I had Markos. And I had Phoibe.”

Desperate, Aspasia tried to surprise her with a swipe of her dagger. Her form was shoddy, inexperienced. Phoibe would’ve taken the knife away from her and buried it in her gut by now. But Kassandra took the time to dodge a couple attempts, let her believe she had a chance.

Needless to say, Nike ignored the snake’s pleas for victory.

The Eagle Bearer slapped the knife away, grabbed her foe by the neck, and plunged her spear into her chest.

“You took her from me.” -she said, softly, as the woman beneath her began to drown in her own blood. “Your life is worth  _ nothing _ compared to hers, but…it’s a start.”

It was fitting, really. Aspasia’s face now matched the pale mask of the Ghost of Kosmos.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for your attention! Make sure to comment or message me if you have any questions about this story. Look me up on Twitter as Darthkvzn or Tumblr as darthkvznblogs if you'd like - and on Ko-fi, as Darthkvzn, if you like what I do and have a coffee's worth of money to spare.


End file.
